The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, and more particularly to a color reproducibility-improved silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material.
The formation of a dye image on a silver halide color photographic light sensitive material is normally carried out by the reaction of photographic couplers with the oxidized product of a color developing agent. Those favorably usable as the photographic couplers for the ordinary color reproduction are magenta, yellow and cyan couplers, and those preferably used as the color developing agent include aromatic primary amine-type color developing agents. The reactions of magenta and yellow couplers with the oxidized product of an aromatic primary amine-type color developing agent form dyes such as azomethine dyes, while the reaction of a cyan coupler with the oxidized product of such the aromatic primary amine-type color developing agent forms a dye such as indoaniline dye.
Of these the magenta dye image formation is made by use of one of those couplers including 5-pyrazolone-type couplers, cyanoacetophenone-type couplers, indazolone-type couplers, pyrazolobenzimidazole-type couplers, pyrazolotriazole-type couplers, and the like.
Those conventional magenta color image forming couplers which have been actually used to date are mostly 5-pyrazolonetype couplers. A color image that is formed from a 5-pyrazolone-type coupler is excellent in its stability against light or heat, but not excellent in the tint of the produced dye; there exists an yellow-component-containing undesirable absorption around 430 nm as well as a visible ray's broad absorption spectrum around 550 nm, which causes the formed color to be impure, thus resulting in a photographic image lacking in clearness.
As the coupler free of such undesirable absorptions there are those pyrazolotriazole-type couplers, imidazopyrazole-type couplers, pyrazolopyrazole-type couplers and pyrazolotetrazoletype couplers as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,067, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) Nos. 162,548/1984 and 171,956/1984.
However, the fastness against light of a dye image that is formed from any of these couplers is extremely low. The use of these couplers in light-sensitive materials, particularly those usitable for direct appreciation, will impair the essential requirements for photographic materials such as the recording and storage of images.
Thus, these couplers have drawbacks to making them practical reality. Thereupon, as a method for improving the light resistance of them, the use of phenol-type or phenyl-ether-type oxidation inhibitors was devised, which is described in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 125,732/1984.
The above method, however, may show little or a large light-resistance improving effect depending on the compound used, but the effect still remains not sufficient for making practical use of the agent in photo graphic materials. Accordingly, proposals of new techniques of further improving the light resistance have been hoped.
Upon this, we, the inventors of this invention, as a result of our investigation, found that a certain metallic complex compound is very useful for improving the light resistance.
However, there was the disadvantage that the light resistance improving effect is small or yellow stain on the white area by heat largely increases depending on the structure of the magenta coupler used. We found that these disadvantages could be removed by use of 1H-pyrazolo[3,2-C]-S-triazole-type couplers of wich the sixth position is substituted by a secondary alkyl group and the seventh position by a non-hydrogen split-off group. However, we found that there was still room for improvement on the prevention of increase in the yellow stain by heat, particularly where the light-sensitive material is stored for an extensive period.